dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnolia
Youth Destin was taken from her mother as a baby, due to her mother's issue with drug addiction. Raising her to fear Meta-humans, her grandmother caused Destin to develop subconscious mental blocks to her own powers. Her powers would develop late due to this, causing them to manifest in her at the age of 15. Upon discovering her powers, her grandmother began shunning her and favoring her sister over her. Her sister would make derogatory comments to her on a daily basis, tearing down her self esteem. During this time, she would meet Ken Spartan, and they would quickly become attracted to one another. Their relationship would begin within a couple of weeks after meeting, and it would last until her death at the hands of Brainiac a several years later. Powers and Abilities: Powers Incredible Metahuman Physiology - Her physiology is powerful enough to rival that of Kryptonians and even New Gods. This grants her a variety of super abilities: * Super Strength - She is physically strong enough to hold her own against normal Kryptonians. Her estimated bench max is 52 trillion tons. * Super Stamina - Destin is capable of going extended periods of time without tiring, even against powerful opponents, like Zod or Bizarro. * Invulnerability - Her body is incredibly tough, capable of having a planet explode in her face without even as much as a scratch. * Immortality - Destin does not age, so she can live indefinitely, so long as she doesn't sustain significant physical injury. * Super Speed - Destin is capable of traveling at super speeds using her super strong muscles. * Super Senses - Her senses are super strong, allowing her to see thousands of miles away, or smell even the faintest of scents. * Regeneration - She can regenerate from physical wounds, ranging from decapitation to simply losing a toe. The process takes several minutes to complete unaided, however. * Accelerated Healing '''- She can heal from minor wounds almost instantly. * '''Energy Projection - She can project blasts of energy from her body to burn or incapacitate opponents. This ability is not limited to just her eyes or hands, either. Mental Domination Resistance - She can't be mind-controlled, even by the the strongest of mind-controllers in any universe. The same goes in terms of reading her mind. This stems from a combination of her natural abilities, and her pregnancy by her husband Ken Spartan. Chlorokinesis - Can control plant life and manipulate its growth, ranging from using vines to ensnare opponents to controlling entire forests and planets that heavily consist of plant life. Bio-Fission - She can use plant life to create copies of herself, though these copies act more like puppets on strings, than actually having life of their own. Pheromone Control - She can use pheromones to manipulate her targets as she sees fit, granting her a variety of abilities, for example: * Seduction - She can use pheromones to seduce whoever she sees fit, though she much prefers to only use this ability on her husband. * Subjection - She can use her hormones to subdue her opponents in a variety of ways, like lulling a target to sleep or even simply rendering them unconscious. * Fatal - She can use pheromones to cause death to her opponents in a variety of ways, ranging from driving them to suicide to causing their organs to produce lethal toxins. * Memory Wiping '''- She can use pheromones to force her opponent's brain to wipe the stored memories. '''Toxikinesis- Her skin naturally secretes a flame retardant toxin that is fatal to humans, and many forms of alien life, including Martians and Czarnians. She can also create a variety of toxins and animal venoms within her body to combat, kill, or subdue her opponents. She can even mix certain toxins to create many kinds of acids. For example: * Arsenic * Urushiol * Snake Venom * Cyanide * Hydrofluoric Acid Abilities Acrobatics - Destin is very acrobatic, easily able to surpass Olympic athletes. 'Martial Arts '- She has trained in Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Judo, Jeet Kune Do, Kung Fu, Kick Boxing, and Capoeira. Category:Heroes Category:Nature Category:Meta Category:Female